Spotlight
Spotlight is a song that was featured in the episode, Asian F. The song was originally performed by Jennifer Hudson. Mercedes Jones, after a little encouragement from her new boyfriend Shane, auditions for McKinley's production of West Side Story with this song. The musical's directors (Artie, Emma and Beiste) called the performance phenomenal. Brittany and Tina perform backing vocals for the song. Lyrics Mercedes: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Well, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Living under your spotlight (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: woah oh oh) Oh, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: yeah, hee-hee) Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Living under spotlight (Brittany and Tina: yeah, hee-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) You won't have to worry (Brittany and Tina: woah oh oh) Mercedes: Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Oh is this love real real love? Then I'm staying no doubt. Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm bustin out! Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Ohh, baby, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Brittany and Tina: Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: spotlight yeah) Just because you think I might, hee-hee (Mercedes: just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy, woah oh oh (Mercedes: find somebody worthy) Oh, I don't like, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like) Living under your spotlight, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: treat me right yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: you will never have to worry, no) Mercedes: Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think your doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong Baby all I do is try (Brittany and Tina: try) To show you that you're mine (Brittany and Tina: mine) One and only guy (Brittany and Tina: only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo, ooh ooh Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Hey, 'cause I don't like Brittany and Tina: Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: no, no) Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: whoa oh oh) (Mercedes: no, no) Brittany and Tina: Oh, I don't like, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like, yeah) Living under your spotlight, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: living under your spotlight) Baby, if you treat me right, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: you will never have to worry) Mercedes: I don't like... Charts Videos left|300px|Spotlight- Jennifer Hudson|thumb thumb|300px|right300px|left|thumb Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang